The Human Heart
by Mrs. OrlandoBlooms
Summary: Bankotsu is injured and residing in a secret village. What happens when he meets the Headman's Daughter? Love. Lies. Betrayal. Hurt. Freedom. Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Note-** This story thake place before Sango met Inuyasha and the others. this does not have anything to do with the story of Inuyasha. Sorry.

**

* * *

**

**Sinful Blood **

* * *

The sun blazed upon the decimated village. 

A young man looked at this setting with content satisfaction in his eyes , knowing it was his doing. From the burning huts, sending up clouds of smoke in to the sky, to the magnificent massacre of blood spread across the dirt with the bodies of the victims brutally slaughtered.

He looked at his companions, who wore the same expression, a he. He took a look at each of them. All six of them were either relaxing or gloating with one another, which was alright. This village _**was**_ pretty big.

He suddenly felt a surge of pain spread through his chest to his stomach. A wounded samurai had tried to use the last of his strength to injure the leader of the Band of Seven. The samurai soon died minutes after his attempt, due to Suikotsu's claws of steel, driven into his neck. He then removed the sword, out of his comrade's torso.

" Bankotsu, this cut is deep", he said with concern, "We should take a break, just till your healed."

"Yeah! I'd be alright with that!" Shouted Jakotsu.

"Me too!" Replied Renkotsu.

Bankotsu could see that the men needed a break. The way they looked upon him, with weary expression. He too was tired.

"fine", he groaned, "Where do you plan we stay?" The four men looked at one another then to Bankotsu.

Jakotsu spoke. "Why don't we stay here?" Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu and Bankotsu looked at hi as if he were an idiot.

"You idiot! ",Renkotsu blurted, " I burnt already burnt down the entire village !" It was true, they'd be lucky if they were able to find something not burnt. "Nice job!" Mukotsu pouted towards Renkotsu. Renkotsu turned towards Mukotsu and punched him in the nose.

"Break it up guys!" Suikotsu demanded. He easily over towered the two, but that didn't make them stop. Soon Suikotsu was throwing in some punches.

Jakotsu ignored them and their stupid little fight. He had other things on his mind.

Up in the mountains was a village. It was so isolated from the rest of Japan that the villagers wouldn't have recognized them. Jakotsu knew if they could get Bankotsu there they would be safe for a good amount of time. Then if they wanted they could kill the entire village.

Jakotsu looked at the others, who were now wrestling each other. Man could they be annoying. "GIVE IT A REST GUYS!" His shout quieted them, "There's a village up on that mountain, they probably haven't heard of us there so we'd be safe for a while, we can get supplies and then kill all the villagers."

It seemed like a good idea. They all looked at each other and nodded. Jakotsu was actually right. Suikotsu stood to full stature. "How do you intend for us to get there with our weapons."

Jakotsu noticed a caravan that could be used to store the weapons. He ran to it and dragged it to the group. It was surprisingly still all in tacked. It was a simply put together wagon. Because they were no horses one of the men would have to carry it.

They were decided. Suikotsu and Jakotsu would carry Bankotsu, while the other would carry the weapons. The two groups would take different routes. It would be risky but once they all reached the village they would be safe.

* * *

As the ventured through the woods, they heard the heavy steps of men running though the trees. Silence over took Bankotsu, Suikotsu and Jakotsu. Bankotsu's eyes widened tremendously with horror. Suikotsu's face tightened with frustration and he sought out a plan. Jakotsu sank to the ground and clutched at where his heart was, "So this is the end of the Band of-" he was cut off by the sound of arrows flying and other such chaos breaking loose. 

Suikotsu and Jakotsu grabbed their injured brother and ran though a thick bush of juniper. It only got more difficult as they saw the steep hill they would need to run up. It was dangerous, the trees would produce some coverage but they would still be visible, this meant they would have to be extra carefully but also swifter. Jakotsu felt Bankotsu's arm moving shakily on his shoulder, he was shivering from lose of blood.

Once they finally climbed up the hill, the woods became less harsh. Behind them lay the hill with its overgrown bushes and ancient trees. To every side of them were tall lush ferns, they would provide food and cover, if worst came. The sound of crows was able to be made out. Suikotsu's stomach crumbled at the thought of a nice roasted crow.

"We can make camp here." Said an injured Bankotsu. They were a little shocked to here him speak but gently helped him limp toward a tree. Jakotsu looked at his brother with worry. The wound in his side looked ghastly. Bankotsu's beautiful white hoari had deep reddish-brown stains. He was also looking paler. He would die tonight if he didn't receive attention, and he knew this as well as the others.

Jakotsu, pass me some damn sake." Said Bankotsu, his throat was dry and raspy. Jakotsu gave the drink to Bankotsu, who practically inhaled the liquid.

Suikotsu was bent down collecting small curled ferns for roasting. He decided a nice warm stew would do them good. It was probably the only thing that would be good. Sure, the campground they chose worked as a barrier but the grounds were rough and terribly bumpy. Could it get any worse?

Suddenly, the birds overhead bolted into the sky, franticly, with harsh cawing, warning the group of danger coming at great speed. The group was horror stuck their enemy was silent. Nothing could be heard. Slowly they pick up a faint whooshing sound, it was getting louder. Suddenly a gigantic arrow came ripping towards them, going straight for the tree Bankotsu was propped up against. Bankotsu eyes widened. Death had come out of nowhere with its final blast for him. With what little strength he had left, Bankotsu leaned himself on his arm and lowered himself to the ground.

But the arrow was faster than him on its flight by him it grazed across his back. Bankotsu shot out a cry of pain. He fell to the ground. All went silent again. A rustling came. Out appeared a dark shadowy figure. Their face was covered with a mask and their hair pulled into a tight binding. The stood their scanning the area their shot its attention to Bankotsu who lay on the ground. They rushed to his side and checked to make sure he was alive. He heard the person release a sigh.

Bankotsu was feeling dizzy and his body heavy, he passed out.

* * *

Sango had just finished sharpening Hiraikotsu. It was beautiful and she took great pride in it, for it was her grandfather's weapon she had inherited from him. It was suppose to go to to a male family member but he died before Kohaku was born so it was given to her. She thanked her grandfather greatly for this meant she would be trained to be a taijiya. 

After she cleaned up she decided to test out her handywork. She quietly and swiftly went to her hut and crept into her room wear her beautiful armor lay, draped on a stool. It was magnificent, made out of tough demon hide and spider silk.

Sango striped off her yukura and gently put in the fine armor. She put her long hair into a tight secure binding. She felt proud, this was her village's tradition, to exterminate demons the harm others. She put her peasant yukura on overtop, so that she wouldn't be scolded by her elders, or worse, her father and mother.

She walked through the busy village to a clearing were it was always silent, and only a few trees. She threw her weapons through the foliage and waited in silence for its return. She heard a loud agonizing cry from within the shrubbery.

Horror struck her, she had injured someone. The penalty for such a crime would be to be striped of her duty of Taijiya. She dashed to the side of the wounded man. She sighed when she saw his breathing but he was shivering from lose of blood he would die if she didn't help. She got up and ran to get her father.

* * *

Suikotsu and Jakotsu crept out from the ferns. And went to Bankotsu's side. If he died before that girl came back with her father, they wanted to be near him. They sat in silence. Not knowing whether to curse Kami or pray to him for their friend. In anyway they were silent they didn't know what to say and with Bankotsu passed out their words would be nothing but wasted words. 

Suikotsu's body was heavy he needed to rest and his legs ached from being crouched for so long. He propped himself against the other side of the tree and fell into sleep. Jakotsu sat at the side of his brother like a loyal dog, waiting in anticipation for some sign of hope.

* * *

Sango ran to the spot where she left the man with her father and to of his comrades. Her father did not know what his daughter wanted to show him but she was frantic and out of breath when she came to him, her cheek burning with tears and her sentences not making sense. 

When they got to the spot they all gasped in horror. Before them lay a site of blood with three young men set in the blood. One resting on the tree, one in complete silence, he looked like a ghost. And the last man lay in the blood and extremely deathly.

He went to the young man and lifted him in his arms. His comrades collected the other to and headed back to camp where they would try and save the one lad. Sango's father felt the boy's breathing thank Kami he was still alive.

He smiled slightly. The boy was a fighter alright, both spiritually and physically. He could feel the boy's muscles in his arms. He hoped Kohaku would turn out like this young man. He quickened his pace to the healer's hut. He did not want the boy to die in his arms."_ If you don't die your welcomed to stay in our village and I will train you as a taijiya"_. He said to the boy in silence. He felt guilt that his boy was injured in his village, a village that was infamous for protecting others.

He turned to his daughter, she was a mess of hysterics. She too felt guilty, and worried sick. "I'm so sorry, papa." She cried repeatedly. It was not like Sango, she was always strong and she never called him "papa" since she was six. _She must be suffering from extreme worry_. Her father thought to himself. But what made him worry the most was how Sango could have caused this much Harm?

* * *

**A/N-**Well I found this story and my drawer an decided to revise it. I know it sounds mushy, sorry. Please tell me what you think. It's been a while since I wrote. 

Oh, yeah ,and does anyone know the name of Sango's father?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Chapter2;**

**In the Village**

Bankotsu had woken up. He let out a gasp of pain. A stinging ointment was being rubbed into his wounds. He looked up and was surprise to see a young woman. "Finally, you're awake." The girl said.

Bankotsu's throat was parched, but he croaked out a "Where am I? Who are you?"

The girl got up and went to the other side of the hut and grabbed a canteen, then turned back to her original spot, beside him. She gently put her arm under his head and tilted it so that he could drink from the canteen. When he was finished she took it from him.

"Thank-you", he muttered. He felt a little embarrassed that this young girl was tending to him, Bankotsu leader of the Band of Seven. She lowered her head and didn't want to make eye contact.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." She said a low voice. She slowly got to her feet and exited the hut. Bankotsu was a bit set back by what she said, _'you shouldn't be thanking me.'_ Why would she say that?

Just then a man entered the hut. He was much older than Bankotsu, but it was obvious that he was a warrior. His face was filled with character. His sagged from age, but were still as piercing as a young man's. His shoulder's stretched far, proving furthermore he was trained to be strong. But there was something in his face, like wisdom or kindness. He was the headman of the village.

"It is good to see you are awake. I hope you rested well." The man said, his voice stern but gentle.

"Er..a…Yeah….Thanks." Bankotsu muttered. He still didn't trust the man. Lots of people can look kind, but it doesn't mean they really are. "Who was that girl, who was in here?" Bankotsu asked, if this was the headman he'd know.

The man cheery smile changed to a slight frown. "That is my daughter, Sango." He said, his voice lowered. This was weird.

"She was acting all strange." Bankotsu said, his bluntness as strong as always.

The man sighed, and paused before responding. "She is guilty, she is the one who injured you-"

"What! She's a woman how could she?" Bankotsu said. A woman's place is at the home was it not?

The man laughed. " I trained her to be a fighter because she wanted to be. I don't why she can't." the man said sweetly. The man began to raise. "I must go now it's good to see you awake." He was gone now.

Bankotsu sighed, he was so confused. Why did they help him? Where are Suikotsu and Jakotsu? Bankotsu was feeling heavy and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

He was woken up to the sight of three old hags that looked like monkeys, their cheeks and eyes sagging dramatically, and their hair messed into loose buns. He jumped at the sight of them, which made them break into a fit of hackling.

"Such a handsome boy." Said one as they pulled him out of bed. He was shocked to see he was in stranger's clothing. But that wouldn't be the case for long. The old women began to pull off his clothing.

"Hey, stop…what do you think your doing!?" he barked though the blush on his face didn't help him. The women laughed even more but still striped him of his clothing and some of his dignity. He was now wearing nothing but his flesh and bones. They pushed him into a large wooden tub filled with cool water. Bankotsu jumped slightly as his flesh touched the water.

One of the old wenches jumped a bucket of water on his head. They rubbed a smelly oil into his scalp and on his flesh, which was quite awkward. They scrubbed at his flesh roughly. The one woman looked at him with suspicions.

"I woke up quite early today, girls," She said, eyes still fixed on Bankotsu,

"What did you see, Dai?" said the plumper one.

A wolf grin grew on her face as she and the others helped Bankotsu out of the tub and gave him a simple cloth to dry with.

"I saw a young woman leave him very early in the morning." She giggled.

"What!?!" Bankotsu shouted. His eyes widened extremely. Which made them laugh again. He never met old hags that spoke like this!

"Who was it, Dai?" asked the other. She seemed more serious than the other two.

"Your grand-daughter, Sango." Said the old woman called Dai. The old woman looked at Bankotsu in shock.

"WHAT!?! No I didn't, umm." Bankotsu started.

The plump one interrupted. "Don't worry, boy. We are just being foolish." She said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "But your expression was completely hilarious."

Bankotsu put on the strange clothing again. Once the old woman had left him he went outside the hut. Brightness of day was almost blinding. He narrowed his eyes and made out three children playing with a young man. As he squinted his eyes further more he was shocked the see that the man was his brother, Suikotsu.

Suikotsu was sitting on the steps of a hut as three young children tried to entertain him. Bankotsu smirked, when Suikotsu played the good doctor everyone trusted him. He turned and was shock to see his brother up. Bankotsu walked towards him and received a kind, fake, smile.

"Look, children, this is my brother." He said in a put on voice, feigning glee and patience.

Bankotsu smiled at the children, more so at the young boy with his mouth curved into and o, he was studying Bankotsu, questioning whether he could trust him. Bankotsu felt sweat form on his neck. He hated kids. They were the biggest nuisance in the world, too many times did he see a stupid mother jump in front of his blade for their whiny child, all in vain, of course, seeing that the child would be killed anyways.

Oh and this little brat, he would have loved to see his blood spattered all over the village. Bankotsu felt the bloodlust come back. He gulped down the saliva and shook his head.

"Umm, I have a head ache I'm gonna go lie down. See ya' later, kids." Bankotsu said as he walked to wards the hut.

He sighed, finally away from the brats. He walked towards the futon he had been sleeping on. He decided he was in need of more rest.

He scratched at the neck of his new shirt, it was stiff and the material thick. He pulled off the annoying shirt and threw it to the other side of the room. He walked towards the futon to lie down and set pack when a cream streak dashed in front of him and then darted to the door. He stared at the door until the same girl entered carrying a tray of tea.

He didn't really get a good look at the girl before but now he could see her perfectly. She was quite attractive. She had dark brown hair pulled into a loose tail. She had pure creamy skin and wore a simple yukura. He'd taken notice that she was quite voluptuous. This put a smirk on his face.

She turned and saw that he was up and topless. She felt heat on her cheeks and lowered her head to cover it.

"You're the girl who came in this morning?" he asked.

"Yes." She said more confident than she felt. She looked up at him and saw that he was motioning for her to sit by him. She walked towards him with the tea tray and sat it beside him then sat down herself.

"You're also the girl that injured me." He said looking into space.

"Yes, that's true." She paused. "I'm sorry"

"It's alright. It was brave of you to take me and my brother's into your village. " he said good-natured. Of course he was a killer but with a beautiful, young woman in his hut, he could put on another act.

"I wish I could apologize properly to you." She said in her usual serious tone. Bankotsu sighed, drawing her attention back to him.

"Well, I sure get lonely at night," he said looking into her eyes with a smirk, making his intention known.

Sango got to her feet quickly and looked down at the man with an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

" I don't think you should be thinking about such things when you're injured." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Ok, come after sunset." He said. She stared at him skeptically.

"I promise, I won't try anything." He said as serious and sincere as a mercenary could.

She rolled her eyes and turned towards the door.

"Oh. And Sango, Bring sake." He said.

As soon as she was gone Bankotsu put his hand behind his head and lay down for a light rest.

* * *

That's all for now I'll try and update soon 


	3. Chapter 3

Sango raked her fingers through her long hair, partly out of nervousness but also hoping that she looked nice. She still couldn't believe she agreed to meet him, and further more bringing sake.

The jug swung in back and forth motions, sometimes sloshing from the sides. Her pace was unusually quicker. Her grandmother let her leave house with a shooing gesture and a cackling laugh, but her father wouldn't be that approving.

As she drew near Bankotsu temporary hut she relaxed slightly- or at least tried. There was a dim light from the hut, a candle most likely. She walked slower, questioning if she should really be doing this. Well it was her fault he was injured and he did ask her to bring alcohol.

The light of the candle grew larger as she drew nearer to the hut. She crept her head in the doorway and was surprised to that Bankotsu had had his friends join him for evening meals. She decided it best not to disturb them and placed the Jug on the stair before the hut. The one strange man turned his attention towards her in the midst of her action. Before he could say anything Bankotsu interrupted.

"Ah, so you did follow through." He said with a wolfish grin that made Sango's cheeks turn a pinkish tint as she lowered herself ever so slightly in a bow of greeting. She turned to look at the silent one who smiled at her. She entered the hut meekly carrying the sake and placed it nearest to Bankotsu.

He was leaning against the wooden wall behind him. It looked as thought he was healing much faster. He no longer looked as tired as before. He actually looked quite handsome. She had never noticed how vivid his eyes were and his skin glowed in the fire a golden tan. She sharply turned her head from him and dutifully,sat beside him. he looked approving of this and was about to say something when one of the other men cut him off.

" Bankotsu if I'm not mistaken this is Sango-" He looked at Sango hoping it wasn't wrong of him to call her that, she nodded and he continued, "but does she know who we are?"

"Bankotsu, have some manners and introduce us!"the one man squeaked.

Bankotsu couched a good laugh and said "These are my brothers," He pointed to the first man, "this is Suikotsu, and this is Jakotsu."

Sango politely bowed her head to both men and stayed silent and seated.

After that the men began to speak again. Sango listened and added her comments when needed. She learned a great deal about them. Apparently Suikotsu was a doctor and he was very brilliant and kind, it was easy to like him- actually it was easy to like them all. Jakotsu was absolutely hilarious with out even trying. It was easy to feel comfortable with them like being at home. Sango felt herself nodding off, the conversation the boys were having became a distant sound- like the buzzing of bees.

Bankotsu stiffened slightly as he felt Sango's head fall on his shoulder. The others froze. The only sounds heard were the crickets outside and the light breaking of a sleeping Sango. This certainly was a different side of the mercenary.

"Bankotsu, Did you..." Suikotsu hissed ,his raising eyes finished his sentence for him.

"Damn I've been too tired to even move!" He retorted, his eyes ,a storm of anger.

"Yeah but you sure as hell want to..." Muttered Jakotsu crossly, he didn't see what was so amazing about women- they just had more fat.

"Whatever, Jakotsu." With this that, Jakotsu left quite flustered. Suikotsu sighed and heaved himself up after his peculiar friend.

Bankotsu Sighed in annoyance at his friends' reactions to the dumb broad falling asleep on his shoulder- she probably just drank too much or something.

How did he get here? Why were he and his brothers at the mercy of this small village? why the fuck were the other taking such a damn long time coming to them with the weapon? Renkotsu better not lay a fricking finger on Banryuu...

Banryuu... damn it he missed that sword. it felt like part of him were missing. Without Banryuu he felt vulnerable. He felt a wanton smile stretch across his face, _'let's not go too far...'_

"ugh."

He turned his attention to the maid on his shoulder.She was so soft and warm, but he actually wanted to get some sleep tonight! He was pretty sure she was out for the count so he shuffled alittle to the side of his futon to make room for her and then he gently pulled her into the warm blanket and placed on her side with her head to his chest.He had to admit, it wasn't so bad sharing a bed (with clothes on) wasn't as hot but sure a hell was better than sleeping alone.

He eyesight began to blur as his lids got heavier.the warmth took him in and he slowly sank into unconciousness.

Bankotsu woke to the blinding light of day. He turned to the girl who had just softly cooed.He smirked, somehow during the night her hand had landed on his rib. He could feel her breath on his neck. _soft.warm.sweet. _He unconsciously began rubbing her back. He felt her tense, her back arching back- away from him.

"Ah, so you're awake, finally." Bankotsu purred into Sango's hair. Bankotsu wasn't a mind reader but he could almost see the horrors of her train of thought. From the corner of his eye he saw her face go through multiple shades of red against her pale skin- like the japanese flag. He barked as he envisioned her turn into a Japanese flag. She shot him a bewildered look and squirmed with more enthusiasm than before trying to escape him.

"Awe, don't worry. You just fell asleep on me.Nothing happened." He assured her quite nonchalantly. She still didn't look convinced- she looked frozen, liked a statue. She didn't trust him at all. All sight of humour left his face._damn women! think men just want in their legs!_

"You're stilled in your clothing." he said flatly. his lips stretched in a thin line. She hesitantly looked down an saw she was fully clothed. A deep blush covered her face. He had to admit she sure as hell was a cute little thing.

"Um...are you feeling any better? I -I never really got a chance to apologize for hurting you." Sango muttered. He saw a glimmering tear roll down her cheek it was pretty but he didn't want a big tear fest.

"Ha! I've had worse you know.." He said giving her an earnest look, "I mean, you must have seen that. Please don't bring it up it's kinda embarrassing knowing i got my butt kick by a girl."

"Well, thank-you . Would you like me to fetch you some breakfast?" she asked ,quite professionally.

"Sure."

With that, she got up and walked towards the door. Bankotsu watched how her hips swayed when she walked and groaned; he seriously needed to get his strength back.


	4. Stupid Author's Note

Dear SanBanFans;

Thank-you for you patience and kindness, Because of you I have gained confidence in my writing and have learned much. You guys always leave the best comment and always encourage each other. You all deserve your props and a pat on the back. I'm glad that you enjoy my stories ( lol or try to), but lately I've been running out of inspiration for my San Ban stories and I am considering taking them down. I don't want to because that will be giving up and I'm afraid I'll lose you guys. So instead I want you opinion, Should I:

1- Stop writing all together.

2- Continue with writing "The Human Heart"

3- Continue with writing "Looks can Kill"

I'm sorry that I'm so irresponsible but I am working on other projects with an anime called Wallflower. I still want to be involved in the san ban community by reading all you beautiful and comical stories and I always love giving ideas to people. Maybe, sometime, there could be a super Sango Bankotsu Story that the whole group could make together.

Much love

Mrs.OrlandoBlooms


End file.
